


Klaus!

by JenCohen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, POV Diego Hargreeves, POV Luther Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCohen/pseuds/JenCohen
Summary: This story is set on the first scene of episode 1, season 2. Luther yelled and tried to protect Klaus from the soldier's attack but he wasn't fast enough.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Number Five | The Boy & Hazel (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103
Collections: The Umbrella Academy





	Klaus!

Klaus let the blue light consume him as an army of men attacked their rivals. He put all of his strength on making them corporeal and Ben, too. He knew Ben was on the roof of the restaurant, or what was left of it, he had let the monster out and was taking on fifteen men on his own. He also knew Ben had always been overprotective and was checking on him every few second, it was really annoying. Diego was a few meters away taking on several man and doing some impressive stunts, Vanya was just beside him, taking on everybody at once. He didn’t know where Allison or Luther were but he knew they were kicking ass. 

The army of dead men he had conjured had worked amazingly, he defeated around ten men. He never thought he was able to do that. He retrieved his power and loosed his grip on them, they had done their job. He was suddenly startled by Luther yelling his name from the top of the tallest building on the neighborhood “oh, there he is!” he thought. 

“Klaus! Get down!” Luther yelled already jumping down from the building. He really looked like a superhero. Everybody looked to Klaus’ direction to see why Luther was calling his name so urgently. Unfortunately, nobody reached him in time. 

A soldier a few meters from him had shot his gun and the bullet had already pierced Klaus’ chest. He had landed on the floor and was trying to reach the wound with both his hands, not sure what had happened. 

“Klaus!” Diego yelled from a couple of meters away, he started running towards him ignoring all the men around him.  
Luther landed strongly on the floor next to him and turned to face the soldier that had shot, he was going to make them suffer, he wasn’t going to let them die in any merciful way. He approached and threw a few of them against the wall, killing them instantly, the fate of the soldier wasn’t much better. Luther hit him three times and threw him a few more before finally hitting him in the head and ending his agony.  
When he finished, he turned to face what he didn’t want to face. His little brother had been shot and by the looks of it, he wasn’t going to survive. When he arrived there Diego was holding him tightly, along with Ben who was still visible somehow.  
“I’m gonna get you out of this” Diego said, tears already dropping from his eyes. His left hand was putting pressure on the wound and it was completely soaked in blood, his right hand was holding Klaus shoulders while his head rested on his lap.  
“don’t think so.. Di” Klaus said, with a little laugh that turned to quickly into a cough.  
“don’t talk like that. You’re going to be ok” said Ben, crouching behind him, not knowing with certainty if that was true.  
“yeah….” Klaus didn’t want to argue, he just wanted to be with his family in what he was sure were his last moments alive.  
Allison crouched down next to him and dried the tears that had wet her cheeks “I can make you feel better, maybe to make you calmer… I heard a rumour”  
“No…” she was interrupted by Klaus and a little smile “thanks sis,…..wan’t to stay awake”  
She just nodded and came closer to him. They all knew there wasn’t much they could do, he was bleeding out too fast and it was just a matter of time until he died from bloodloss.  
Vanya was crying silently, not sure of what to do to help. 

That was the moment Five appeared on the sidewalk, the first thing he saw was Klaus’ body losing blood and sprawled on the floor. He was running towards him when Hazel intercepted him. “come with me, this isn’t the worst thing that’s going to happen. They’ll all die in a few minutes”  
“If I come with you I can save my brother”  
“You’ll have more chances”  
“Let’s go”

Diego was still holding Klaus tightly, they had all stopped talking and were just there, not leaving him alone. “I’m not scared” with that, Klaus closed his eyes.  
“Klaus? Klaus? Noo, noo, come on, noo, come back” Diego said silently to no one in particular, just resiting in like a mantra with his head buried on Klaus’ curls.  
Nobody could hold their tears anymore.  
“I couldn’t save him” said Luther looking down.  
“None of us could” said Ben probably knowing he will at least talk to Klaus when he arrived to the place he was at. 

Suddenly, the blast of the apocalypse took them all, everything was in Five’s hands now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I wanted to post this story from quite some time. It just what I imagined could have happened in this scene if Luther hadn't been fast enough.


End file.
